


Doi' in a Thir' Way

by Balepnar, starsnape



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balepnar/pseuds/Balepnar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: 在*三人派对*中一直被金调教的两人，密谋了一次反叛。剧透：他们成功了。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Doi' in a Thir' Way

“真是他妈的惨败。”让·维克玛坐在沙发上，他一丝不挂，头低在胸前，胸毛上沾着白色浊液。在他打开的两条腿中间，他的小兄弟垂在脏兮兮的沙发坐垫上，它在一场狂欢后完全虚脱无力。  
“我觉得，”哈里尔·杜博阿瘫倒在维克玛脚边的地板上，裹在一团糟乱的衣物中间，同样一丝不挂，身上到处沾着精液。血液还没完全回流到大脑，他正挣扎在一场低效的脑内会议中，缓慢地说，“还挺不错的。”  
维克玛看都没看他就踹过去一脚。  
“不能这么下去！也许你是——不，你就是个孬种，但是别想把我拖下去！”  
“让，”地上的那一滩杜博阿劝他，“你都已经这样了，不管你愿不愿意——何况我看你也挺愿意的，特别是*金*把手放在你身上的时候。”  
他们提到的“金”，大约十分钟前在瘫软的两人面前穿好衣服，潇洒地退场了。  
这次维克玛狠狠瞪了他，从沙发上探出身子，揪住杜博阿下巴上的络腮胡把他拽起来。  
“我！不能！这么！算了！！”  
“知道吗，”杜博阿大脑里好像终于有个声音想通了什么，“我有个主意了。”

自从哈里把让带回他和金的公寓，他们三人间的*派对*就心照不宣地定期进行。41分局的工作强度严苛得让人无暇喘息，重案组时常忙于加班和外勤，但只要是*三人*都有空的夜晚，谁都不介意挤在一张大床上释放一次工作压力。  
曷城警督今晚姗姗来迟。他们约在维克玛家里，下班时警督要去港口取回转局手续的后续文件，让则先载哈里回了家。  
随着电梯缓缓上升，金思索着那两人说不定已经撇下他先开始了*派对*。如果真是这样，必须好好*惩罚*，两个都要。  
他永远不会张口承认——站在这小小的食物链顶端使他非常得意，他独自一人在电梯里露出犹如独裁者般游刃有余的微笑。  
走出电梯，看到维克玛公寓的门令人不安地虚掩着，警督反射性地把手伸向枪套。  
他小心地用手肘顶开门，挪步进屋。玄关地上散落着皮鞋和西装裤，卧室远远传来的高昂而令人羞耻的喊叫声。他此时确定是这两人太过心急扒掉彼此的衣服而忘了关门，松了口气，向后踢了一脚把门砰地关住。  
“你们没关大门。”金倚在卧室门框上，冷冷地透过镜片看着眼前的一幕：哈里仰躺在床上，让举着他的两条腿，两人下半身像活塞和气缸一样令人尴尬地连接着。  
“晚上好，曷城警督。”让微微转过头向他简短地招呼，没有放开哈里。  
“晚上好，维克玛警督。”金淡淡地回应。他又不是第一次见到这种情景了，没必要大惊小怪。  
“我们等*你*呢，金。”哈里朝他戏谑地笑着，两手放在脑后，看起来被肏得怡然自得。  
警督把眉毛凝固起来，对方立刻像被夺去了肺里的空气一样，不再自在了。  
于是他满意地笑了笑，解开夹克和枪套，摘掉手套和手腕上的电子表，把它们在远离床铺的地方安顿好，然后——  
西奥裔男人悠然地向他们走来，他修长细嫩得不可思议的手指爬上了维克玛赤裸的胸膛，灵巧地擒住了胸毛丛中两个凸出的小点。  
“所以，你们两个坏小子，玩得开心吗？”长官发问了，同时指尖用力，让为此打了个激灵，咬着牙没有大叫出声。  
他停住腰上的动作，粗鲁地扔下哈里的两条毛腿，转而抓向金的手，然而不等他抓住，那双手就像两条白鱼一样从他胸口溜走了。他艰难地吞咽了一口，看着警督绕过他靠近哈里。  
“金……”哈里喘息着，等待金将他从床上拉起。  
“叫我什么？”金挑了挑眉。  
“*长官*。”秩序底层的男人顺从地回应道。  
“你犯错了，*二等兵*。”长官无情地宣判，抓住他的臂膀把他拉起来，又甩手狠狠把他搡开。  
“我犯错了，长官。请惩罚我，长官。”哈里挣扎着，殷勤地跪到他腿边。  
这是*他们*的老套路了，即便已经不是第一次*观赏*，让还是有些没眼看。  
“维克玛中尉，”金解下自己腰上的皮带，递给让，命令道，“五十下。”  
“长官，我想要*你*，想要长官亲手惩罚我。”哈里继续扑在他身上哀求，用上了一辈子的可怜劲儿。  
金冷酷地俯视着他，没有流露出一丝怜悯之意，浑身纹丝不动，但是三人都注意到他工装裤的裆部鼓了起来。  
“*中尉*。”他继续命令道。于是让从他手中接过皮带，然后——  
“现在！！”哈里突然大喊。  
曷城长官措不及防地被维克玛从身后钳制了双手，还没等做出挣扎，哈里就迅速地摘掉了他的眼镜——世界瞬间笼罩在了朦胧之中，他什么都看不清了。  
“和你说了吧，他摘掉眼镜很好看的。”哈里尔·杜博阿已经从*二等兵*的角色完全脱离，口气听上去轻松愉快。  
“噢，”让·维克玛放开了对他的钳制，像是绕到前面来仔细端详，评价他的样貌，“确实，你说的没错。”  
“……”尽管有些受惊，金还是迫使自己冷静下来，没有惊慌失措地走漏内心的声音。这很羞耻，内心深处的他正在无助地呼喊：哈里！把眼镜还给我！别闹了！这不好玩！！  
虽然，在*性爱*这件事上，他们谁都无法战胜金·曷城的*权威*，但作为不算短时间的伴侣和搭档，哈里还是掌握了几个金的弱点，可以让他们在“战役”中用作反击。*眼镜*就是其中之一。  
现在金·曷城局促不安地被他们挤在身体中间。离开眼镜，视力极度不佳的警督目光在虚空中游离着，那副能轻易控制别人的眉毛完全失去了威力。  
像是预感到他会在被逼至绝境时不顾后果地反扑，他们铐住了他的手。  
工装裤被脱了下来，背心下摆被掀起来，挂在乳头上方。两双大手在他身体各处肆意地游走，一点都没有过问他的意见。  
“哈里！让！！”  
“噢嚯，别生气，*长官*，我们只想让你好好享受一下。”让边说边不怀好意地笑着，一点都不让人安心。  
“金，”熟悉的手掌托起了他的脸颊，很温暖，他在模糊的世界中辨认着那张留着邋遢络腮胡，鼻尖红肿的脸，“噢，金……”  
哈里喂给他一个湿润绵长的深吻，他焦躁的内心因此平静了下来。那副嘴唇从他唇边离开时，他是那么的恋恋不舍。  
“你就放松下来交给我们，好吗，金？”  
那个人的触碰太过温柔，以至于他差点忘了自己还处在任人摆布的下风，顺势就要点了头。然而多人十倍的争强好胜牵住了他要将头下摆的颈部肌肉，把动作变成了坚定的摇头。  
在金看不清的地方，哈里和让交换了一个了然的目光。  
他们绝不能在这里打退堂鼓。那只会让警督更加飞扬跋扈，而且他会加倍警惕，他们就再也找不到机会进攻眼镜这个弱点。何况此刻的金就像被掰开外壳的夷贝，如此鲜嫩诱人，谁又能忍住什么都不做呢。  
金感到前胸后背被两个男人身体的热度紧紧包裹，两双手臂分别箍在他的肩膀和腰际。他看不清面前的是谁，但感觉到一个柔软熟悉的弧度抵在自己后腰上，应该是哈里才有的肚子。他将身体前倾，用锁骨摩挲在前方饱满紧实的胸口上确认了让。  
两个人的体毛都很*浓密*——这话他说不出口，但他真的很*喜欢*这样。  
他能感受到两个男人在他皮肤上掠过的呼吸，湿热的吻像一场大雨拍落在他胸前和后颈上，他紧咬着牙关想拦住从喉咙涌出的舒爽呻吟，却还是因性器美妙地刮蹭在多毛而结实的大腿上而抽噎出声。  
让·维克玛对眼前的一切满意极了。他正专心亲吻蹂躏的*这个男人*，早就和他一样在欲望中沦陷，甚至可能早就陷得比他还要更深。*这个男人*分明也只是欲望的奴隶，是有血有肉的人类，却始终摆出神一般高高在上的姿态，把他当作侍从和玩物——倒不是说他没有享受这个中过程，只是……  
哈里尔·杜博阿一直在等待。他早就把自己的家门钥匙、装工资的信封以及脖子上的缰绳交到了曷城手中。而他在等金足够信任他，愿意卸下所有的防备，为他敞开自己最深处的那道门扉。那是从现在的位置他已经可以窥见，但尚且不（甚至永远都不会）被允许触碰的秘密花园。  
两人都已经察觉到，此刻被他们夹在中间的这个男人最渴望的，却也最难以启齿的欲望。  
金被困在两人灼热的摆弄中，性器甚至还没有得到象样的抚摸就已经溢出前液，它迷茫地抽动着，打在让也挺硬着的肉棒上。他被限制着的肢体局促地扭动着，本能地寻找着能够获得更多快感的姿势。尽管他不愿服从，他敏感多情的身体却背离了他的钢铁意志，暗自*想要*，像这样彻底打开自我，去享受和接纳被施予的*一切*。在他不屈的颈椎以下，他的五脏六腑翻滚着，渴求着落入被支配蹂躏的漩涡，涌抱纯粹的性爱。  
“你想射吗，金？”哈里凑在金的耳边，用上了他沙哑低沉的声音，呼出的热气喷薄在金的耳廓上。金抖得更厉害了，但咬着牙没有回答他的话。  
“看来*长官*需要一点*惩戒*才能学乖。”让继续谑弄，手指轻轻拢过金高昂的性器。  
这两人你一言我一语地向警督逼迫，像极了一场刑讯逼供——也许他们从前也如此配合撬开过无数犯人的嘴。  
而他们今天要试试撬开金·曷城。  
曷城警督已经做好在一系列抽打和暴力施虐下一声不吭的准备，然而他没有等来任何落在他身上的疼痛。反而是突然间，一直贴服在他皮肤上的热度全都离开了他。他怔在原地不知所措，只听见一阵粘腻的水声在不远处响起，伴随着另外两人的闷哼。很快他又羞又气地理解到，哈里和让竟然扔下了离高潮只差一厘的他，擅自去做起了口水交换。  
他*绝对*要还那两人颜色。他心想。但此刻双手被死死铐着，眼镜也不在身边，他必须先恢复行动力。金深吸了口气，趴下来在身下柔软的平面上翻滚，试图找到他被夺去的眼镜。他打赌自己现在的模样很难看，像只湿漉漉的蚕蛹，但他顾不上这些，只要取回眼镜——他的主权，金·曷城就又能回到他的金字塔尖，而杜博阿和维克玛仍是为他筑建神坛的肌肉奴隶。  
他没能在床上找到眼镜，滚到床边缘摔了下去。他以为就要接触到冰冷坚硬的地面时，被四只手一起稳稳接住了。一阵天旋地转后，他又回到了两副肉体的包裹中间，他的耻骨感觉到这次被安放在了两人交叠的大腿上。  
“金，我和让*讨论*了谁先搞你这个问题。”哈里又一次凑到他右耳边呼热气。  
“我不觉得他有特权在先，”让也加入进来，在他的左耳边吹冷风，“但是有人非要把自己当成你男朋友，所以我们最后都妥协了一些。”  
“我们要一起*上*，金。”  
“你能撑住吧，警督？”  
金没有镜片保护的双眼依然没有焦距，他纤瘦的身体被两双手轻易地举起来。他感到性器上流淌的前液被刮去，后穴被冰凉湿润的触感慢慢打开。  
“你这里太*紧*了，金，我会慢一点的。”哈里向他保证。  
“*我*不会。”让带着邪恶的笑意补充道。  
两支灼热的性器*一起*进入他时，金在强烈的刺激中挺直了脊背，仰起头吐出一声高亢的呻吟。他从不知道自己的穴口能够容纳进两根如此*邪恶*的存在，并且*甘之如饴*。  
四只滚烫的手，拢住他劲瘦的腰肢，将他举起来又放下；再次，两次不堪入耳的水声；再次，三人和声的闷哼和呻吟；再次，他能感觉到肠壁被掀出来，又被带回身体里撑满；再次，他们将他轻轻地举起，又重重地，让他落下……  
有一副湿润而热情的嘴唇含住了他一侧的乳头。他*希望*那是哈里——也许是，毛茸茸的胡须搔弄得他很痒。  
有人用牙齿轻咬着他的肩背。他想明早可以照用穿衣镜检查一下，上面留的是不是让的齿痕，然后脱给哈里炫耀。  
这太*羞耻*了，他尚且没有完全蒸干的理性思维这样想到。他竟然被这两人尽情摆弄，无法抵抗地被玩谑，夹在结实美妙的肌肉中间为所欲为。他难以接受，但却又不可救药地想到，这同时也太*美好*。  
他灼烧着的耳朵被人含住，湿粘粘的舔弄声响彻在他的神经里。他既敏感又快乐的乳头被热切地抚慰着，他勃起发痛的地方也终于被握住用力套弄。  
在他下方，情欲扩大而成的漩涡将他完全吸入彻底吞噬。思维的尽头，他恍惚感到自己漂浮在海面上，在每一次的浮沉中，呼气，吸气。世界被太阳光的白芒笼罩，他在漂流中迷失了航向，丢掉了载他航行的岌岌可危的木筏。他看到鲸鱼喷薄出白色水柱，于是让海浪带着他向鲸鱼的方向游去。最后他抵达了，在一切壮阔的波澜起伏的尽头，他伏在宽大的鲸背上休息。在候鸟轻啄在他额头的亲吻中餍足地阖上了眼睛。  
“晚安，金。”  
“好梦，警督。”


End file.
